Quests for Events
'Animal Quests' Raise Animals *Feed the lambs to make them grow into sheep *''Goal'': Feed the lambs to grow them to level 2 '' Reward'': 25, 500 (The quests suggests you use Bells but as Bells are very expensive it is preferable to simply wait for 30 minutes to feed them) Give Love to Animals *Tap on each sheep to fill up their hearts Goal: Give 3 love to each sheep Reward: 25, 500 *Give love 3 times to your Sheep '' Reward'': 5, 10 *Give love 5 times to your Brown sheep Reward: 50, 100 *Love your Penguin 6 times Breed the Animals *Breed sheep Reward: 25, 500 *Breed the Purple Penguins 3 times Reward: 360, 3600 *Breed Sheep to get two Brown Lambs Hint: Use the two White Sheep Reward: 50, 500. *Breed the Brown Sheep and see what happens Hint:Use the two Brown Sheep Reward: 50, 500 *Breed a Brown Chicken Reward: 60, 600 *Breed a Black Chicken Reward: 60, 600 (It may take several tries as it is completely random '''what animal you get when breeding animals) '''Selling your Animals *Sell one of your Sheep Reward: 5, 250 (sell the one that gives you the most Gold) Purchase Animals *Buy 2 Chickens Reward: 60, 600 *Buy 2 Pigs Reward: 70, 700 *Buy 2 Brows Penguins Love Sick Talking Cows If your talking Cow falls in love, it is most likely with a neighbors Dairy Cow; give Love to the Dairy Cow 'Farm Quests' *'Farm Upgrade' '' Goal'': Upgrade your Farm. Reward: 50, 750 *'Field' Buy 1 field to start your harvest Goal: Purchase a field from the Store in the screen's bottom menu Reward: 50 500 *'Pine Tree' Buy 4 pine trees Reward: 300 250 *'Build a Ranger's Cabin' Build a Ranger's Cabin Goal: Purchase a Ranger's Cabin from the Store Reward: 50 750 Visit the Ranger's Cabin link for more info. *'Using the Seeker ' Hire a Seeker Goal: Hire a Ranger to hunt for a sheep Reward: 50 750 *'Visit a Neighbor' '' Goal'': Visit Alfredo's Farm and leave message on the greeting board. Reward: 50 500 *'Add a Bench to the Farm' '' Goal'': Purchase a bench from the Store. Reward: 15 150 *'Shabby Fence' '' Goal'': Purchase 8 sections of shabby fence from the Store. Reward: 20 200 'Crop Quests' Harvest Crops *Harvest an Alfalfa in your field. Goal: Plant and harvest Alfalfa. Reward: 50, 500 These quests are randomly between building quest and require the harvesting 2 of the Crop. 'Beach Quests' Boats -Catch soft shell clam (renamed to the Jacopever) 'Quests for Events' Quests for Events in this game unlock with the seasons or special dates relating to the game like the anniversary. They are special because the prizes are sometimes only unlocked during that event. After the Quest the only way to aquire the animals again is through Eggs or Special Chances in the Breeding Barn, In order to acquire the Quest reward you must complete ALL the missions within the Quest (Sort of like mini games) AND in the time given for the event. Pay attention to your time! 'Aloha' This is the "travel" part of the Hawaii, Here We Come Event. It was unlocked July 21st. The new set of animals is the Aloha Animals. Using the Event box there are 10 sets of missions with 3 quests within that 1 mission. Mission 1(3 Quests) Reward: 3 plane tickets * * * Mission 2 (3 Quests) R: 3 plane tickets * * * Mission 3 (3 Quests) R: 3 plane tickets * * * Mission 4 (3 Quests) R: 3 plane tickets * * * Mission 5 (3 Quests) R: 3 plane tickets * * * 'Travel Buddies' July 13- July 30 7pm PDT ;July 21th New Missions unlocked (See Aloha for Travel missions) The Quest here are called missions. The Event box will be where the missions are. Let's travel with the newest collection to Tiny Farm; Backpack Animals! This Quest is linked with Hawaii, Here We Come Event. Using the Event box there are 10 sets of missions with 3 quests within that 1 mission. Trip Prep See Aloha for Aloha Animals and travel part of Event Mission 1 (3 Quests) Reward: 3 plane tickets *Visit a Friend's farm R: 3000 gold *Visit Alfredo's beach R: 2000 gold *Harvest Alfalfa 20 times R: 4 Love Points Mission 2 (3 Quests) R: 3 plane tickets *Give love to your animals 30 times R: 4000 gold *Purchase 1 wagon R: 2000 gold *Harvest Beans 20 times R: 4 Love Points Mission 3 (3 Quests) R: 3 plane tickets *Give love to your animals 45 times R: 5000 gold *Purchase 1 Candy Bag R: 3000 gold *Harvest Garlic 10 times R: 4 Love Points Mission 4 (3 Quests) R: 3 plane tickets, Backpack Animal *Give love to your animals 60 times R: 6000 gold *Write on Board 1 time R: 3000 gold (I wrote on Alfredo's) *Harvest Cotton 40 times R: 5 Love Points Mission 5 (3 Quests) R:3 plane tickets *Give love to animals 80 times R: 7000 gold *Purchase soccer ball R: 4000 gold *Harvest Ginseng 30 times R: 5 Love Points Mission 6 (3 Quests) R: 3 plane tickets *Give love to your animals 80 times R: 8000 gold *Purchase Mushroom 1 R: 4000 gold *Harvest Watermelon 20 times R: 6 Love Points Mission 7 (3 Quests) R: 3 plane tickets, Backpack Animal *Give love to your animals 80 times R: 9000 gold *Purchase help sign 1 time R: 5000 gold *Harvest Carrots 30 times R: 6 Love Points Mission 8 (3 Quests ) R: 3 plane tickets *Give love to your animals 80 times R: 10000 gold *Purchase a Cinnamon Tree1 R: 5000 gold *Harvest Wheat 70 times R: 7 Love Points Mission 9 (3 Quests) R: 3 plane tickets *Give love to animals 80 times R: 12000 gold *Purchase campfire1 R: 6000 gold *Harvest Rice 20 times R: 7 Love Points Mission 10 (3 Quests) R: 3 plane tickets, Backpack Animal *Give love to animals 90 times R: 15000 *Purchase Christmas Tree 1 time R: 7000 gold *Harvest Sugar Cane 50 times R: 8 Love Points Note: If you already have the Christmas Tree it will automatically count Repeat *Give love to your animals 30 times -only give love 30 times and collect gift, overage love will not flow over to the next collection. R: 1 plane ticket, random gift Note: This will repeat until the nest set of missions are unlocked. Start Travel missions- unlocked July 21st 7pm PDT Category:Event Animals Category:Quests 'Collecting Shopping Bags' Harvest the Love Sweet Potato to get Shopping Bag R: 50 exp, 3000 gold, 1 shopping bag 'Fruity Animal Update' 'Toy Animals' April 2- April 16th These animals came from a contest Com2us held for another region of players that also play Tiny Farm. This quest will use the Black Rabbit. (The Black Rabbit is a higher tier animal which might cause a delay in starting the quest.) *Breed the Black Rabbit to get 2 Robot Bunny *Breed Robot Bunny to get 2 Clockwork Duckies *Breed Clockwork Duckies to get two Teddy Bears R:50 exp, 3000 gold 'In Search of the Guardians of 5 Directions' March 26th- April 2nd This quest introduces a new animal, and two new collection categories. This quest will use regular Chickens (white) *Harvest Ancient Rice 5 times Reward: 50 exp 3000 gold *Give love to the Chickens 30 times R: 50 exp 3000 gold *Breed the Chickens to get 3 Brown chickens R: 50 3000 gold *Give love to the Chicken on a neighbor's farm R:50 exp 3000 gold *Give love to the Vermilion Bird on Alfredo's Farm R: Vermilion Egg,50 exp, 3000 gold This is the last mission of the Quest. You will be gifted a Vermilion Egg that will be placed in the inventory. (Tips: you can give love to the Chickens at any stage (babies, adults), Use more than 4 Chickens so that when you need to breed them the Love Points aren't wasted on 1 Chicken) 'Circus Animals' March 12-26th 6pm PST This quest was a stand alone quest. The quest requires the breeding of 4 different animals. Here are the mission to breed animals to get the Circus Animal collection. *Breed the black sheep to get the Circus Sheep *Breed the Circus Sheep to get the Circus Penguins *Breed the Circus Penguins to get the Circus Duck -you need 2 of each Circus Animal to move to the next mission. *There is also the chance to get a Gold Box worth 50,000 gold while breeding any of these combinations of animals during the quest. 'Masquerade Animals' Feb 26- March 12th This is the quest part of the Tiny Farm Masquerade Event. The quest requires the breeding of 6 different animals. Here are the missions to breed animals: *Get a Cape Penguin by breeding a pink animal (Pink Spotted Rabbit) and a Penquin *Get a Gentleman Alpaca by breeding a black animal (Black Horse) and a Alpaca *Get a Madame Turkey by breeding a Turkey with a purple animal (Purple Turtle) A''l''l of these attempts to get the next offspring will result in either one of the 5 color ghosts or the needed Masquerade animal to advance to the next mission. This also will result in the possibility of collecting all the Ghost for it's collection and the rewards. *Breeding will cost 14,500 Gold each time but an offspring of a ghost with a sale value of 15,000 Gold Reward: Owl on perch, 310 exp, 3100 gold 'Friendship Tokens' Feb 19- Feb 26th This is the Quest part of the Siamese Kingdom Event. This was another unique quest with a resetting timer. Complete the 4 missions for a reward of friendship tokens. There was another unique twist to this quest with small rotation of surprise crops. (not the same crop each reset) Here are the missions to complete the quest: *Give love to your animals 30 times Reward: 50 exp 3000 gold *Breed Animals 5 times *Harvest (carrots,watermelons,sweet potatoes) 5 times Reward:50 exp 3000 gold *Visit neighbor's farm 5 times (give love to animal) Reward: 50 exp 5 Friendship Tokens 'Valentine Animals' Feb 5-Feb 19 6pm PST This is the Quest part of the Valentine Animals and the Chocolate Factory Event. This new Quest will require the breeding of Valentine Animals. The quest will also introduce Valentine's Animals II that will be obtained during the quest. The quest also introuces a new animal not part of the collection; the Valentine Cat. Here are the missions to complete the quest: *Harvest 5 Chocolates (takes 6hrs to Harvest)'' Reward'': 50 exp 3000 gold *Give love to a neighbor's Valentine Bunny Reward: 50 exp 3000 gold *Get 2 Valentine Bighorn Sheep by breeding Valentine Bunnies Reward: 50 exp 3000 gold *Get 2 Valentine Deer by breeding Bighorn Sheep *Get 2 Valentine Penguin by breeding Valentine Deer *Get a Valentine Egg by breeding Valentine Penguins There is a possibility of hatching the Valetine Cat in the Valentine Egg 'Ancient Tiger' This is the Quest part of the Ancient Tiger Event. The Quest only requires that the Brown Bears are breed until 3 Ancient Tiger Eggs come from the breeds. *Missions 1-3 are the same Get Ancient Tiger Egg by breeding Bears. After these three have been completed the party hat on the left side of the screen will disappear but you will be able to continue breeding for chances to get the Ancient Tiger Eggs. The Event will give rewards for collecting Ancient Tiger Eggs. Visit the Ancient Tiger Event for more information about the Event. The Eggs will hatch into random animals, it is unsure what animal you will hatch. 'Let's Get Rich!' This is the Quest part of the Lunar New Year Event. The Quest will have a daily total prize of 150,000 Gold when all steps of the quest are completed. *This Quest is unique for which it is a special type of repeating Quest. There is a daily timer that resets at 7am PST. The daily timer will reset if you are not on a current mission. If you are on a current mission it will complete and then reset to the first mission of the quest. Jan 22-28 This quest involves the breeding of Horses. *Breed Horses 3 times'' Reward'': 50 exp and 10,000 gold *Harvest Rice 5 times (5 hrs to grow) Reward: 50 exp and 20,000 gold *Breed Black Horses 3 times Reward: 50 exp and 30,000 gold *Harvest Sweet Potatoes 5 times (7 hrs to grow) Reward: 50 exp and 40,000 gold *Breed Black Horses 3 times Reward: 50 exp and 50,000 gold Notes: The Horses need 4 Love points each to breed, Black Horses need 6 Love points and White Horses need 8 Love points. The use of one Horse and the other color Horse for each breed but there will be a loss in Gold due to the offspring in a lower Teir. The Horses are the only ones that will give you a profit all the time. 'Winter Animals' The Quest for BINGO. This Quest will end on Jan 22 same as the BINGO Event. The second Tier of Winter Animals have been introduced to the game. The Winter Rabbit and the Winter Penguin. Note: There is a lot of breeding involved for this Event. Here are the Quest steps for the Winter Animals. -Harvest Winter Cotton (6hrs to harvest) 5 times Reward: Winter Deer -Give Love to 3 neighbors Reward: Winter Deer -Breed Winter Deer to get Winter Rabbits (11,700 Gold to Breed) -Breed Winter Rabbits to get Winter Penguins (20,000 Gold to Breed) -Breed Winter Penguin to get Winter Eggs (Winter Animals in Eggs) (20,000 Gold to Breed) Each quest that is completed the reward is 50 Exp, 3,000 Gold 'Get Coins' This Quest is linked with the Year In Review Event. Collect Coins from the Quest to Buy Eggs special to the Event. Here are the steps to collect Coins: (These steps came into effect Jan 2,2014) *Breed the Dairy Cow 5 times *Harvest Strawberries 5 times *Breed the Spotted Pig 5 times *Harvest Carrots 5 times *Breed Leghorn 5 times *Harvest Potatoes 5 times *Buy Red Flowers (10,000 Gold)(repeat 1-7) Only the animals changed if you have been playing before Jan 2nd. Each quest that is completed the reward is 50 Exp, 3000 Gold, and 12 Coins Each Event Animal Egg Cost 100 Coins Open 13 Event Animal Eggs and you will be rewarded a Tuxedo Sheep THESE QUEST STEPS ENDED JAN 2 2014 18:00 PST *Breed the Sheep 5 times *Harvest Strawberries 5 times *Breed the Chicken 5 times *Harvest Carrots 5 times *Breed Pig 5 times *Harvest Potatoes 5 times *Buy Red Flowers (10,000 Gold) (repeat 1-7) *Each quest that is completed the reward is 50 Exp, 3000 Gold, and 10 Coins *Each Event Animal Egg Cost 100 Coins Open 13 Event Animal Eggs and you will be rewarded a Tuxedo Sheep 'Halloween Animals II' This Quest is linked with the Ghost Hunters Event. When breeding the animals you will receive a Ghost. Sell them and compete in the Ghost Hunters Events or in an Individual Event. *Get a Halloween Cat by breeding the animals with great horns and black faces. (One of them has huge horns and one of the has bent horns) -Breed the Big Hornsheep with Black Highlander *Get a Halloween Dog by breeding the animals with awesome stripes (One with brown stripes, the other with green stripes) -Breed the Green Striped Bear with Brown Zebra *Get a Halloween Fat Cat by breeding an animal with a purple mustache and an animal with yellow eyebrows -Breed the Brows Penguin with Purple Beared Pig Complete the Collection and be rewarded with a special Stone Coffin '2 year Anniversary Fountain' **Tiny Farm's 2nd Birthday** Happy Birthday!! -Give Love to the 2 year Anniversary Fountain at Alfredo's farm -Harvest Wheat 10 times -Give Love to the 2 year Anniversary Fountain at Alfredo's farm -Breed the Chickens 3 times -Give Love to the 2 year Anniversary Fountain at Alfredo's farm -Harvest Strawberries 10 times -Give Love to the 2 year Anniversary Fountain at Alfredo's farm -Harvest Chocolate 15 times (for this event only) -Give Love to the 2 year Anniversary Fountain at Alfredo's farm Time: ''Sep5-14 ''Reward: let us know '''New Beach Animals Addition July 4th 2013 this quest introduced the second Tier of Beach Animals. Collect all 5 Beach Animals there is a nice reward. Beach Animal 1 Goal: Get 1 Summer Box by breeding Ducks or Donkeys. Reward: 30, 1000 -Beach Animal 2 Goal: Get a Beach Donkey from a Summer Box. Reward: 30, 1000 -Beach Animal 3 Goal: Geat a Beach Duck from a Summer Box. Reward: 30, 1000 Reward for collecting ALL 5 Beach Animals: Lamb sleeping in hammock under 2 Palm Trees 'Cinco De Mayo' -Find Little Baby Chick Goal: Breed Chickens (Chicken, Leghorn, Long-Tailed Cock) to get Little Baby Chick (can get more then one, but the quest is only for one) '' Reward'': +50, +500 -Find hiding Spring Flower Animal Hint: This one likes carrots Goal: Breed Rabbits (Rabbit, Spotted Rabbit, Hare and possible Squirrel Rabbit) to get Spring Flower Rabbit (can get more then one, but the quest is only for one)'' Reward'': +50, +500 -The last Spring Flower animal Find Spring Flower animal from a mysterious egg or by breeding animals Hint: This one has strong horns. Goal: unknown animal'' Reward'': +50 +500 Category:Events Category:Event Animals Category:Quests